Passions: A Pirate Story
by CyclopsRules89
Summary: Jack meets two ladies in Tortuga and brings them aboard to set out to sea with Will, Elizabeth, and the rest of the crew. Read about what happens when you ride aboard Captain Sparrow's Black Pearl.
1. Default Chapter

**EDITORS NOTE** ( Author is madly obsessed and in love, so beware. ( Im Lorilie and Yanique is Wagnerina (LMAO)  
  
.:.Chapter 1.:.  
It was a rainy afternoon down in Tortuga where sisters Lorilie and Wagnerina Svenson were having a discussion about pirates.  
  
"I don't understand why they have to be so dirty," said Lorilie. "Oh please, girl, I think they're sexy," replied Wagnerina.  
  
Lorilie: I suppose they are.in a way. Wagnerina: I'd love to meet the infamous Jack Sparrow Lorilie: Its CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow Wagnerina: I thought you didn't care for pirates. Lorilie: I don't its just that. Wagnerina: AHA! LORILIE LIKES A PIRATE!! LORILIE LIKES A PIRATE!!  
  
Lorilie was blushing because she knew that she felt something for the older, yet sexy and charming Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
" I can't believe that we live on an island FILLED WITH PIRATES and I don't have one for a boyfriend", complained Wagnerina. (LMAO I CRACK UP EVERYTIME I WRITE WAGNERINA)  
  
Lorilie: What do you want a pirate for a man anyways?? Wagnerina: Because I do! Watch me! I'm going out rite now and find me self a buccaneer!  
  
Lorilie sighed because she knew that her sister, as she usually did, would find 2 horrible, disgusting men and say to one of them that Lorilie wanted them badly. She hated when her sister did that because it made it seem as if Lorilie was desperate.well, she was.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was already getting quite late and Lorilie was beginning to worry about her sister. *She probably got drunk at that bar and fell asleep*  
  
Just minutes later, the door creaked open and Lorilie heard laughter from her sister. However, there was also the laughter of another voice. When Lorilie stood up to see who it was, IT WAS CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!  
  
Lorilie quickly got to her feet, dusted off her dress, and went to greet Mr. Sparrow.  
  
Wagnerina: See darling, I told you I would find someone worthwhile.  
  
Lorilie: Indeed, you have, muttered Lorilie under her breath, with her eyes glued on Jack.  
  
Jack extended his hand to shake Lorilie's saying "Pleased to meet you, luv". But Lorilie seemed to be in a trance staring at the mans eyes.  
  
"Um.excuse me? Are you alright, girl?," asked Jack, looking confused. Lorilie still had her eyes fixed upon Jacks, as if she was under a spell.  
  
"HEY!," shouted Jack once more, but this time slapping Lorilie across the face. Lorilie had a quick reflex, and flew her hand across Jack's face, as well.  
  
Jack seemed shocked, that a lady like her would slap a man like him. Jack:" I thought you were a lady, Miss" said Jack putting his hand where Lorilie had slapped him. Lorilie: I am, but its just that I dont find it ok for a pirate to slap me. Jack: Right.Anyways, you happen to have any spare rum, luv? Wagnerina: Of course!  
  
Wagnerina went to get Jack some rum and left Lorilie alone with Jack.  
  
Jack: Sorry I didn't introduce myself properly.My names Captain Jack Sparrow. Oh and PLEASE don't forget the Captain. Lorilie giggled. "And my name is Lorilie. By the way, why did you come with my sister?" Jack: Um. Well, your sister came with some. rum. in her hands and I was rather thirsty, I dare say, and I kindly asked her for some. All I did was ask her for a sip, but women here in Tortuga have the bad habit of slapping me across the face, so I offered her to come ride with me on my ship, The Black Pearl, and meet my crew, and set out to sea. But she said she couldn't leave you, so we came here for you, luv, so you can come sleep, err, I mean come with me on my ship."  
  
Jack smiled, as Wagnerina came back with a bottle of rum. "Well you ladies pack up while I wait for you outside with my rum."  
  
Jack walked out the door humming "Yo Ho Yo Ho A Pirates Life For Me" while drinking his rum. 


	2. Chapter 2: Another Woman Onboard

.:.Chapter 2.:. Another woman on board.  
  
Jack, Wagnerina, and Lorilie were all walking out of their home towards the dock where the Black Pearl was. Lorilie was glad that Jack was being a gentleman by carrying their suitcases. Wagnerina continued to whisper in Lori's ear. "HA! Look how he's walking.He looks more drunk than when I kissed Mr. Cotton." "Oh shut up! Take a gander at how you are walking." "Quit defending him!"  
  
Soon enough, the two girls were silent while they were staring at the Pearl.  
  
Jack: Like it? Wagnerina: Yes.its beautiful Jack: By the way, what are your last names? Lorilie: Svenson. Jack: Who-son? Wagnerina: Never mind our last names, just know our first names. Jack: What are they? Lorilie: I thought you knew. My name is Lorilie. Jack: Oh right! You're that girl I was going to sleep. Ooo Never mind that.  
  
Lorilie noticed it was the second time that Jack had mentioned him and her sleeping together. *If he wants to sleep with me, he just needs to ask*  
  
Just then, Lorilie spotted Jack shaking hands with a young man.  
  
Lorilie: And who is this?  
  
Will: My names Will Turner, miss..And what might your name be? "My name is Lorilie Svenson and this is my sister Wagnerina," she quickly repeated.  
  
Jack seemed lost as he usually did, so he added "You two girls follow Will to my ship. I've got to.. uh.. get some.. rum." He smiled and took off.  
  
In a corner was a shop where they sold some rum and there was a beautiful lady standing outside the door. It was almost as if she was waiting for Jack. Jack tried to step inside the store, but the woman wouldn't move.  
  
Jack: Um, excuse me, miss, I need to get some rum.  
  
The woman quickly replied with, "You need no rum to live, and in case you were wondering, my name is Adriana." Jack: Doesn't your father own this shop? , Asked Jack looking confused again. Adriana: Yes, but I usually do all the work here. Jack: Oh, I see.that's interesting., said Jack rubbing his chin. Adriana: Let me guess, you are Jack Sparrow and you believe you are a charming man and I will give you rum for free. Said Adriana with a look that said she knew what she was doing. Jack: I believe you're wrong, luv. Adriana: Oh yea?! How am I wrong? Jack: Well because first off, my name is CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow and I don't believe, I AM a charming man and I was going to pay for the rum.  
  
As Jack was saying this to Adriana, he leaned toward her as if he wanted to kiss her.  
  
Adriana: Well I can give you just more than rum you know. Adriana leaned forward as if to kiss Jack as well! Jack: I thought you'd never ask, darlin', said Jack placing his hand on Adriana's hip and leaning to kiss her. But instead, Adriana raised her hand and slapped Jack across the face! Jack: WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?!? I THOUGHT U WANTED ME!! YOU SAID YOU WOULD GIVE ME MORE THAN RUM!! Adriana: EXCUSE ME, BUT WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?? A PROSTITUTE?? Jack: Yes. Adriana: Well I am not!! When I offered you something, more than rum I meant champagne, NOT ME! Jack: Sorry, mate, I thought you asked me to kiss you.my apologies. Adriana: Anyways. I will not give you any rum for free, because I already know you NEVER seem to have enough money to buy it. Jack: Oh come on!! I'll.um. take you on an adventure. on my ship. alone.just you and me. I know you can't resist me. Adriana: Oh for the love of God! :sigh: Well. if you show me your so-called "ship", I shall give ye free rum. But you must take me on your ship as you promised. Jack: Oh goodie!! Now come with me. oh and don't forget the rum.  
  
Jack seemed to have forgotten that Lorilie, Wagnerina, Will, Elizabeth, and the rest of the crew were already on board and they were to set sail that evening. They approached the Pearl and Adriana slapped Jack once more.  
  
Jack: WHAT WAS THAT FOR, LUV?!? Adriana: You said we were going on your ship!! Jack: THIS IS MY SHIP!! Adriana: NO! This is Barbossa's ship. Jack: See luv, Barbosa stole my ship from me, but not to worry, its mine. Adriana: Oh alrite.if you insist. Jack: I insist all right. come aboard.  
  
Adriana followed Jack aboard carrying 6 bottles of rum. She grew angry when she spotted Lorilie.  
  
Lorilie: Oh and who is she? , she asked jealously. Jack tried to act as if he had no idea who Adriana was. Jack: Um. YEA WHO ARE YOU!?! .:sigh: Alright, alright. She is coming aboard with us. Lorilie: *To Adriana* Well are you aware that there is no more room for you to sleep on this ship? Wagnerina: OH BUZZ OF LORILIE! *To Adriana* Not to worry, hon, we'll find room for ye.  
  
Adriana: I believe I have already found my spot. ( She took a glance at Jack) In the Captain's Room.  
  
Lorilie was shocked and heartbroken in a way. She was about to burst in tears, but she had to be strong and not look childish in front of Adriana.  
  
Lorilie: So where will me and Wagnerina sleep . Wagnerina: Oh don't worry, girl. I have already found where. With Will (She gave Elizabeth an evil stare) WAIT!! That is where I'm going to sleep.  
  
Adriana: Well Jack. It seems to me as if you have to choose who to sleep with. Lorilie or me. Adriana looked proud and almost certain that Jack would pick her. Jack: Er.Um. ADRIANA! No WAIT. Lorilie it is. Before Adriana could speak, Jack said "Good nite, Mate" and dragged Lorilie into his room and shut the door. 


	3. Chapter 3: Alone in the Captain's Room

.:.Chapter 3.:. Alone in the Captain's Room  
  
Lorilie stepped into the room behind Jack after almost getting arm pulled out of her socket by him. It seemed as if Jack had already prepared the room for what was to come, since there were candles lit on the mantelpiece and flowers by his bed.  
  
Lorilie: Wow. nice room, Captain. Jack: Please call me Jack, luv.. BUT ONLY YOU! If not people get the wrong idea and forget to call me captain. Lorilie: Well I've got to go change now.Where's the restroom? Jack pointed to the restroom and Lorilie took out a nightgown out of her suitcase and left to go change.  
  
While Lorilie was changing, Jack was getting ready for her. He sprayed perfume on, tried to comb his hair *but it wouldn't work*, rinsed his mouth with, yes you guessed it, rum. Lorilie stepped out wearing her white, knee-length nightgown, and she had let her hair down. She glanced at Jack who was lying down on his bed with his hat over his face. As soon as he heard her come out, he removed his hat and looked at her. He had the look of a man who had fallen in love.  
  
Lorilie took out a blanket from her suitcase and spread it on the floor and before she could lie down, Jack added. Jack: You don't expect me to let you sleep on that blanket on the floor, do you, darling? Lorilie: Wow you really are a gentleman. That's great. *She stood up and handed Jack the blanket for him to sleep on the floor* Thanks for letting me sleep on your bed.  
  
That wasn't exactly what Jack had in mind, but Lorilie knew what he wanted. But she felt bad for letting him sleep on the hard, cold floor so she added..  
  
Lorilie: Oh alrite! I'll sleep with you on the bed but don't get perverted with me, Jack. Jack: Whatever you say, luv. said Jack as he smiled. She was turning over the opposite direction of Jack when she felt his hand on her shoulder. She knew that she could not let the man she loved touch her and her not do nothing about it! Lorilie: Jack what are you trying to get to?, she said as she turned around to face him. Jack: Nothing.I couldn't resist to at least feel your skin.  
  
This time Jack placed his hand on her cheek, leaned towards her, and felt her soft lips touch his. Lorilie was nervous on the inside. Jack's hands were not exactly velvet but she didn't mind having his hand on her face. She was enjoying it. Something inside of Lorilie told her to stop kissing him because she knew it was wrong to do so, but she didn't want to let go of him.  
He continued to kiss her, and slowly try to remove her nightgown, but she held his hand everytime he tried to touch her breasts.  
  
Lorilie still felt bad about leaving Adriana alone, so she backed away and looked at Jack in the eye. (GIRL I WOULD NEVER LET GO!!.O WAIT!! THAT'S ME LMAO)  
  
Jack: What's the matter? Lorilie: This isn't right. Jack: You are most definitely right. Lorilie: Oh I'm glad you understand! Jack: How could I forget the rum?! Silly of me! Lorilie: No Jack, I mean, I don't feel right about leaving Adriana out on the deck. Jack: What do you suppose we do? Bring her here onto the bed? THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! The more the merrier! Lorilie: Jack you are disgusting! That was not what I meant. I meant that you men should be kind and let the woman sleep on the beds.  
  
Just then Adriana knocked on the door. Jack leaned to kiss Lorilie once more. Jack: CAN'T YOU SEE IM BUSY HERE, WOMAN! Before he could kiss her, Lorilie backed away and said "Don't be cruel, Jack. If you really love me, you will let me go and talk to her and fix things between us. I don't want her to think I hate her.  
  
Just as Lorilie had finished her sentence, she glanced at Jack and he was snoring fast asleep. She got up and stepped out to let Adriana in. 


	4. Chapter 4

.:.Chapter 4.:. Love Scene with the Captain and Lorilie  
  
Lorilie took one last glance at the man of her dreams, who was now snoring, and opened the door for Adriana.  
  
Adriana: Where's Jack?  
  
Lorilie: He's sleeping. You needed something? . *Lorilie was interrupted by Adriana* Adriana: Oh I see.Well I better get going. Lorilie: Wait! Listen, I'm sorry if I made it seem as if I hated you, but it's just that. *Lorilie paused and looked away* Adriana: I know, I know. You're in love with Jack and you thought that I would take him from you. Lorilie: Yes, I suppose that was how I felt.  
  
Adriana and Lorilie talked for a while about their lives in Tortuga until Jack came out of his room and he said "Why'd you leave me alone, luv?" Lorilie: Well because first of all I told you it wasn't fair to leave Adriana alone and second of all, when I actually wanted to kiss you, you fell asleep on me! Adriana: You guys kissed?!?! *asked Adriana surprised. Her eyes were about to fall out! (LMAO) Jack: Well if MAYBE IF U HADN'T INTERRUPTED LORILIE AND I, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN MORE THAN A KISS! I was so close until you had to come knocking on the conflarn door! Listen Lorilie. how bout you come back to sleeping with me *Jack winked at her* and Adriana, I'll tell one of me mates to let you sleep there for the night, savvy? TOO BAD! It's a deal!  
  
Once again, Jack grabbed Lorilie by the hand and took her to the room again.  
  
Lorilie: Listen Jack. I'm sorry if I led you to thinking that I would give you more than a kiss. As she spoke, she followed behind Jack and she got onto the bed after him and covered herself with the blanket. Jack was still gazing at her. Jack: You know, I've never felt this way about a woman before. But I'd like to know your true feelings for me.  
  
Jack ran his fingers through Lorilie's hair as he spoke and continued to stare at her. She felt glad that Jack felt the same way she did about him, so now she felt more comfortable speaking about love in front of him.  
  
Lorilie: I have to say that I feel the same way about you and I have loved you since the day I met you.  
  
Lorilie wanted to continue speaking, but Jack hushed her with a tender kiss.  
  
As they continued to kiss, Lorilie somehow ended up over Jack and his hands were on her back, slowly unbuttoning her nightgown. She was going to back away from Jack once again, but this time, she didn't seem to mind at all that he was touching her. Jack had run out of things to unbutton so now he was removing her nightgown. He pulled it down to her waist and she knew he wanted to fully undress her, so she sat up and helped him by finishing getting undressed.  
  
Jack was speechless, as he gazed at the heavenly body of the woman he loved the most. But now it was Lorilie's turn to take control.  
  
She sat up over Jack's body and unbuttoned his shirt, as well, and he placed his hand on her cheek while she unbuttoned his pants. He did not seem to mind and Lorilie looked up at him and he pulled her closer to him and they kissed yet again.  
  
Jack and Lorilie had both enjoyed their night of love and passion together.  
  
** OK GUYS YOU KNOW WHAT!?!? IM NOT PERVERTED LIKE ALL OF U . WELL MAYBE A LITTLE. BUT NO MORE DETAILS ON THE SEX SCENE, AIGHT? GOOD! **  
  
plus I'm the only person who gave full detail in their story ( 


End file.
